


"Practice"

by Ashe_yg



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette can't kiss, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, M/M, Pining, Practice Kissing, Sylvix (Fire Emblem), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_yg/pseuds/Ashe_yg
Summary: "Practice” kissSylvix
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 26





	"Practice"

**Author's Note:**

> (Alt title: Felix didn't know just how good Syl was at kissing)  
> (not sure if the rating fits, should I move it up?)  
> All criticisms/spelling fixes (idk) are accepted

“Hey, Sylvain, what’s the deal with kissing?”  
“Hm?”

Sylvain turned to look at Felix, who was curled up on his bed holding one of the textbooks that they'd been studying with.

“Well? Why do people kiss’n stuff” Felix mumbled… putting down the book he’d been holding, crawling across the bed, so he was sitting close to Syl. Shoulders brushing.

“Usually tits” was the only reply the redhead could come up with.

“No! I mean like..u-um why do… what do you get out of it, like aside from, uh, y’know.”  
“Feels good. Anyways, why do you wanna know?”

Oh, Felix had to explain more, 

“Look, you know Annette”  
“Of course I know Annette”

“Well um, yesterday, after class she kissed me. A-and I hated it, so I was wondering, why do you like making out with girls?”   
“Oh! Hahaha, she was probably very inexperienced, lemme show ya what a real kiss is like”

And suddenly, already against his lips, he cupped Felix’s face.  
He was so soft, so good, Felix wanted to melt in Sylvain’s hands.

He couldn't process what was going on, before it was already over.   
And then, they were back at it again.


End file.
